


By The Power Of Grayskull

by britishflower



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kyle is he-man au, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: It started with a trip into the whispering woods, a bad dream, and a shield.





	By The Power Of Grayskull

It started with a trip into the whispering woods. 

 

 

He just needed to clear his head and get away. Kyle had as usual failed training and gotten blamed. It wasn't his fault he failed but sometimes when nobody was to blame and Kyle was around, he was the first that people would point fingers at.

 

Kyle still wasn't for sure why he came to the whispering woods. Nobody in the fright zone or the hoarde should get close to it. Since the rebellion held a death grip on it and anybody who entered should pray none of the princesses found them here. Yet he just needed a place to get away. Somewhere to clear his head from the surrounding torment of the horde. 

 

Not only that but Kyle had been having dreams. Odd dreams of voices, a shield, and a light. It always ended in a light. He never understood why an odd dream kept coming back to him. Most dreans were come and go but this one? It was insistent.

 

Then he tripped. Of course he'd trip! Kyle pushed himself up "Stupid feet, stupid me," he muttered then stopped. He had turned to look at what he had tripped over and found a shield stuck into the ground. The dream shield.

 

Kyle stared at it unsure of what he should do. His mind drew up Adora.

 

He had overheard her and Catra the day she had betrayed them for the rebellion. She found the sword in the whispering woods and that made her into an almost unstoppable force.

 

Kyle took a shaky breath as he got to his feet and touched the shield.

 

There was flashes of memories and so many thoughts rushing through his head. And the voice. Somebody calling his name.

 

'Say It Kyle. SAY IT!'

 

His mouth and body worked ahead of his mind, words already on his tongue "BY THE POWER OF GRAY SKULL!"

A blast of energy filled the empty air and a crackle of power danced across his skin.

Yet nothing goes unnoticed in the whispering woods.

 

\--------

 

Bow had gotten a sudden dot on his tracker pad. It popped up out of nowhere and remained on his screen without changing. That only happened when it was first ones tech.

 

That was surprising, it was especially at such a late hour. The only time this had happened was with Adora and her sword. When She-Ra was awoke-

 

Adora was at Bow's door "He-Man." She said but in a weird This Isn't Me But Something Older And Bigger voice.

 

Bow stared up at her "What?" He asked in confusion.

 

Adora looked at him and at the little dot on his tracker pad, which he now noticed her naturally blue eyes were bright blue "He-Man is Awake."

 

\------------

 

Now out in the woods, along with a semi exhausted Glimmer and a Keen She-ra, things were looking okay at best for the best friend squad.

 

Until came the shield.

 

Adora had been following her senses, which for the past hour had been screaming at her to find this he-man guy asap. She had tried tapping into Swiftwind and their bond or connecting to Light Hope but nothing seemed to work. Whoever this person was seemed deathly important as possible to be

 

"Shield!"

 

Glimmer teleported them back a few feet. Adore recognized the pull and push of Glimmer's teleportation now. It was long familiar how that felt of the rip and return process had become ingrained in her day-to-day life fighting with the princess. Yet her attention didn't focus long on that as they saw a young man, tall and thin and lithe, stare at them with empty, first time power boost eyes. His eyes were a dark brown that seemed purely on defense.

 

He teleported- or did he run?- and was bringing his shield slamming down on She-Ra and her sword. The two items caused a mini earthquake of sorts. The ground shook and the two were sent skidding back from each other.

 

The young man charged again. This time she did notice he was indeed running, so fast that it was like he was teleporting, and they clashed again. Shield to sword and slamming back away again.

 

Yet this time, just as he prepared to charge again, an arrow hit his boot. At first nothing seemed to happen but an net smaller than most exploded and wrapped his ankles, causing the speeding enemy to slam into the ground and his shield shifted to something of a small knife. 

 

Adora, refusing to shift from she-ra for safety purposes, stopped her foot on top of the dagger "He-man?" She asked.

 

This stranger stared up at her "She-ra," he said, flat and matter of factly. He sat up and jerked his weapon free from under her foot without much effort. His attention went to cutting the rope around his ankle.

 

Bow and Glimmer stayed a reasonable distance from the two basically demigods as Adora remained Alert, Bow piped up "Hey um who's He-man anyway?" 

 

He-man finally got the rope of his ankles "She-ra's brother, battle companion of a sort," he replied as he looked up. The three looked shock, a small smug smile came to his face as he looked at his half-sister "Didn't know?" He asked.

 

Adora tried not to sound offend but failed "No, psh I-I knew!" This wasn't helping her case, especially in her battle Amazonian form. 

 

He-man shrugged and got up "See you later." And bolted before anybody could process what was happening. 

 

\-------

 

As soon as Kyle was certain he had gotten away from the group. He heaved in a breath and dropped the dagger. It shifted into the shield again and Kyle became Kyle again. He had gotten close to the infamous trio. Adora who defected from the horde, Glimmer and her teleportation magic that didn't help often, and... Bow. The one person in the alliance that Kyle thought he could trust. Only to get literally tossed aside by a pirate wannabe.

 

Kyle glanced at the shield then sighed. He wouldn't be useful for the horde but he wasn't certain that the alliance wouldn't accept him just instantly. He gave the shield a nudge with his foot. There the idea blossomed.

 

He could be useful. He would be useful. The idea came along greatly. Kyle picked up the shield again. They accepted Adora and She-ra then they probably could accept Kyle and He-man. He took up the shield again. Things were looking up.

 


End file.
